1. Field
The disclosure herein relates to a display device, and more particularly, to a display device, a part of which is bent.
2. Description of the Related Art
Various display devices are widely used for an electronic device such as a television, a mobile phone, a tablet computer, a navigation device, and a game machine. Such an electronic device typically includes a display device and a protective cover for accommodating the display device. Additionally, the electronic device further includes at least one of various electronic modules depending on types of the electronic device.